Baby Come BackOr don't Doesn't Matter
by J-Storm12
Summary: Just a last night idea. If you love Percabeth not for you. I would give a proper summary but I'm hella tired so imma rush it. Please read and enjoy. Rate M just to be safe. Until next time you awesome people reading -JStorm12 out Peace.


**Hey guys quick one shot, hope you enjoy. Been up kinda late to make this for you guys so excuse any failed grammar, I will edit it in the morning as well as update The Betrayed.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_Percy's Pov_

I felt myself wake in cold sweat as I remembered what had happened yesterday. Annabeth had broken up with me. I sighed as I sat up on my bed and put my head in my hands. I bit back the tears as I decided to take a walk. As I stood up I felt a cold breeze in between my legs. I quickly looked down and saw myself naked.

"Hey there big boy, wanna have some fun?" I quickly spun around to see Aphrodite.

"Hey, what are you doing here; this story is about me not you!" I yelled, slightly miffed that she wanted to take my spotlight away from me.

"But, don't you want mah bod?!" As she said that I tilted my head in confusion.

"Your bod, the author broke me up with Annabeth for the lols just to make this stupid story, so you better get out of here before he edits you out!" I said in confusion and a bit of anger.

"He wouldn't do-" Aphrodite began but, all of a sudden, the cabin shook and Aphrodite began to disappear

'Not this time Aphrodite, not this time' A voice called down from above. Both me and fading Aphrodite looked at where the voice was coming from

"Zeus?" we asked at the same time. All of a sudden the shaking stopped and a guy stepped out my bathroom.

"Na it's just me. Percy you really gotta change that toilet. Had some spicy burritos. Sorry" JStorm12 said as he walked up to Aphrodite and put a hand on her shoulder

"Not tonight you Attention whore, not tonight" he said as the both of them disappeared.

I went back and sat on my bed.

'_Scene two... ACTION!' _I heard a voice tell me in my head.

* * *

I sighed as I got up, this time fully clothed. I walked outside and stood dramatically by my door. I looked both left and right before I pulled my jacket off my coat hanger and locked my door. I slowly walked to the Pavilion and sat on Poseidon's table. I sighed as I whispered a prayer to my dad for him to help me, when all of a sudden I heard a voice next to me

"Whooo, yeah ride me like the dirty girl you are Amphrite, yeah yeah ye- oh shit, Percy!" Poseidon said as he summoned pants and hid something that seemed like a lasso. I eyed my dad with shock and turned and puked on the ground.

"Son, you shouldn't call on me at night. I'm a busy man" dad said as he tried to sound serious and as though nothing that had happened before really happened. I watched him in shock before saying

"Dad, I saw that, I really didn't want to but I saw that! Don't play it off." He looked embarrassed before saying

"I really got to get back, you step mother will be wondering where I am and I was kinda in the middle of making you a new step sibling" I looked at him in disgust before he threw a pack of condoms at me and winked

"Heard you had lady troubles, that should help" he said before disappearing.

"But dad!" I tried to call him but it was too late. I sighed again before resting my head on the table. I then remembered something, Apollo said

'_Singing heals the heart. Sing away your pain Percy, sing it away'_ I smiled as I thought up a way to feel better.

"Thanks Apollo" I said to myself and was about to pray to him when I felt a warm breath on my neck

"You're welcome Percy" I screamed a pushed off the owner of the voice before scrambling backwards away from him. Trying to get riptide out. I had almost got out my sword when I heard laughing

"You should've seen your face Perce, oh... oh my goodness. I swear, funniest shit ever!" I heard the voice say again. Slowly realization hit me as I said

"Apollo, is that you?" I barely made out a nod from the figure before I stood up and glared at him

"Next time I will make you an Apollokabob with Clarisse's spear" I threatened.

"Sure no prob Perce. Don't forget, sing" he said before disappearing. I shook my head in disbelief at what happened and ran to the Poseidon's table. I then grabbed the condoms and ran to the Athena cabin.

* * *

I snuck into the cabin and stood right by Annabeth's bed. I then began

"BABY COME BACK, YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL ON ME" I then felt a million eyes on me and a set of weapons to the neck. I turned and glared at the weapons and pulled out the box of condoms.

"I still have the curse of Achilles, I can use out this box tonight" Half the weapons dropped. I looked up to see the male members of the cabin smirking at me. I smirked right back saying

"You know, ever since Annabeth left me, I have been feeling kin of... Bi" all the weapons dropped. I then turned back to Annabeth, who, surprisingly, was still sleeping. I turned to her cabin members and whispered

'Help me with this and you will still have your virginity and prostates after.' They all looked at me in shock before I glared at them and grabbed the nearest girls breasts

"Don't test me" I growled as they all paled and nodded.

After explaining my plan, I smirked and nodded

'Five, Six, Five Six Seven Eight!" I heard Malcolm call the cue. Annabeth then woke up with a gasp and turned. I then began:

_Spending all my nights_  
_All my money going out on the town_  
_Doing anything just to get you off of my mind_  
_But when the morning comes_  
_I'm right back where I started again_  
_Trying to forget you is just a waste of time_

As I sang, the Athena cabin backed me up while they danced backup as well

_Baby come back, any kind of fool could see_  
_There was something in everything about you_  
_Baby come back, you can blame it all on me_  
_I was wrong, and I just can't live without you_

The Apollo cabin had somehow appeared and were singing for me as Annabeth's eyes watered with joy

_All day long, wearing a mask of false bravado_

_Trying to keep up the smile that hides a tear_  
_But as the sun goes down_  
_I get that empty feeling again_  
_How I wish to God that you were here_

As we sang, I saw the instruments of the Apollo cabin members appear as they began to play along

_Baby come back, any kind of fool could see_  
_There was something in everything about you_  
_Baby come back, you can blame it all on me_  
_I was wrong, and I just can't live without you_

Annabeth was crying now and I knew my plan had worked

_Now that I put it all together_  
_Give me the chance to make you see_  
_Have you used up all the love in your heart_  
_Nothing left for me_  
_Ain't there nothing left for me_

_Baby come back, any kind of fool could see_  
_There was something in everything about you_  
_Baby come back, listen, you can blame it all on me_  
_I was wrong, and I just can't live without you_

I then began to approach Annabeth before getting down to one knee as the Apollo cabin stopped all music

_I was wrong, and I just can't live_

_Without you!_

_"_Oh Percy, you do care. Of course I'll take you back" Annabeth said as she hugged me

"Really?" I asked in shock as the cabins behind us began to cheer

"Yes seaweed brain" She replied as she went in for the kiss

"Good" I said as I threw her down on the ground

"Well, we're done. How do you like that bitch!" I said as everyone gasped. I then left the room laughed.

* * *

As I trudged into my cabin, I broke down into hysterics. The Aphrodite cabin would be so proud.

* * *

**Anyway guys that's all for now. Thanks for reading have a good night, or day depending on when you read this. Goodbye for now all you awesome people**

**-JStorm12**


End file.
